Hikaru Uchiha (Earth-12607)
For the mainstream character see: Chris Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Hikaru Uchiha (b. May 19, 2010) is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure. Hikaru is a member of the Uchiha clan. 'History' Early Years Chunin Exams Later Years 'Powers' Abilities as a Ninja }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Rank |- | Ninja Rank |Jōnin (Medical-nin) |- | Ninja Registration | |- | Academy Grad. Age | |- | Chūnin Grad. Age | |- | Jōnin Grad. Age | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Jutsu Info |- | Kekkei Genkai | Sharingan Light Release |- | Nature Type | Fire Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release |} 'Ninjutsu' Hikaru primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, possessing both great skill and otherwise knowledge of which he has gained through harsh training, the number has continually been growing through his many battles. With this arsenal, he can attack or defend in numerous manners. Nature Transformation: Hikaru is proficient in four nature transformations, fire, lightning, Yin and Yang. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. Hikaru is also very experienced with lightning-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest lightning jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Chakra Control: Hikaru quickly discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training: With his excellent chakra control, Hikaru had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal injuries with relatively little effort. In his training to become a medic-nin, Hikaru had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. 'Taijutsu' Taijutsu: While not his most prominent trait, he is quite fast and equally fierce in battle, having displayed high levels of quickness to the point that his opponents find him an overwhelming adversary. As a field medical-nin, Hikaru is highly skilled in the art of evasion. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Hikaru possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. The dōjutsu grants him the ability to see chakra, predict movements, and place victims under genjutsu with a single glance. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Hikaru possesses a genius-level intellect. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Overall, Hikaru bears a great resemblance to both of his parents, however many characters (including himself) have stated that he looks more like Yuna. He has piercing blue eyes, brown hair and tanned skin. His body is toned, muscular and slim. *'Hair:' His brown hair is relatively short and spiky. Throughout his adult years, Hikaru has facial hair. He tends to shave it off on different occasions. *'Wardrobe:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Shinobis Category:Humans Category:Japanese Category:Single Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2010 Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-12607 Characters Category:Characters Category:Uchiha clan Category:Fire Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Yin Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Light Release users Category:Healers